Greece, 1910
by ShellyLove
Summary: James talked Helen into taking a vacation to Greece in 1910.


_Greece, 1910_

She walked along the shore, the cool, clear ocean lapping at her ankles as she walked. The sun blazed down on her tan body, clad only in a black bikini. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the wind catching a few stray strands as she walked. She slowed, wading into the water until the small waves crashed against her waist. Helen Magnus rarely took a vacation, but she was quite glad James had talked her into buying a villa on a Greek island with a private beach.

Helen stretched her body relaxing as she waded deeper into the cyan water. She loved the ocean, its freedom and beauty. Helen sank below the surface, the sounds of the world silenced as she submerged. Helen stayed under until her lungs began to burn, resurfacing to drink in a deep breath of oxygen. She closed her eyes, her face tilted up, scanning the blue sky.

"Helen!" a deep voice called from the shore.

It was James; standing up to his knees in the ocean, a bright smile lighting up his tanned face. He waded out a bit farther as Helen swam back to him. Her heart leapt as he reached her, his arms circling her body in the cool water. James tugged her back to the shore, until the water barely reached their calves. Helen leaned up, pressing her lips against his tasting the salt of the ocean. James kissed her, his lips rough against hers.

"What's on your mind, James?" Helen murmured against his lips, her nails running down his bare chest and stomach.

He kissed her neck, replying "Always you, love."

Helen ran her hands through his wet hair as his teeth nipped at the skin of her collarbone. A sigh escaped her lips as his hands ran across her stomach and down to her hips pulling her snug against him. He wanted her, that much she could tell from the hardness pressed against her abdomen. James took her mouth once more, slowly pulling her out of the water's reach. He groaned into her mouth when she bit down on his lower lip.

James sat down in the sand, the coarse rocks sticking to his wet skin as he lay down on his back. Pulling her down to him he kissed her thoroughly, his sandy hands against her smooth skin eliciting a moan from Helen. Helen went to work kissing her way down his chest, interlacing their hands on either side of his head as she went.

"I've never had you on a beach, darling" she said, dipping her tongue into his navel.

James groaned in response, flipping them over lowering his weight down onto her. James removed her top, his palms teasing her nipples as he kneaded her breasts. Helen moaned, arching into his touch as her hands wandered down his sandy back. His beard scratched her jaw as his teeth tugged at her earlobe.

"So you shall have me," he growled, grinding his body against hers as he took a nipple in his mouth.

"James," Helen moaned as his hands dived below the bottom of her bathing suit his hands finding her wet and ready.

He spread her arousal around, sliding a finger into her wet folds momentarily before he dragged the bikini bottoms down her long legs. She lay on the sand, damp and gloriously naked under him. James' hands traveled back up to her hips. James's lips traveled down to her heat, his tongue immediately finding her clit. Helen moaned, her hips pressing against his face.

"Darling, you're so ready for me," James murmured, his tongue diving into her folds causing Helen to moan loudly, her fingers tugging at his dark locks.

Helen pulled him back up to her lips, kissing him fiercely. The taste of her arousal mixed with the salt of the sea intoxicated her; it was certainly turning her on. James tugged his shorts off, freeing his aching length as he settled between her open thighs. She felt him tease her entrance, her eyes rolling back in her head as he lowered his weight atop her once more. The sand was scorching her back, but all Helen felt was his hands on her hips as he thrust into her.

"Mmm, so tight," James groaned, his hips moving against hers. Helen met him thrust for thrust, the sand on their bodies scratching their skin as they moved against one another.

"God, harder," Helen moaned, her nails digging into his back as James slammed into her.

James acquiesced, driving into her as the sun beat down on his back. The sounds of passion were lost amongst the sound of the crashing waves. Helen wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, as he drove deeper into her with each thrust. James opened his eyes as he grinded against her, their eyes meeting as they made love fast and hard.

Helen pulled her lip in between her teeth, biting back a moan as he kissed his way up her chest and neck.

He never missed a beat as he drove into her, growling "scream for me, Helen."

His words were Helen's undoing, she came hard calling his name loudly as her body shook with the power of her orgasm. James followed her, colors exploding behind his eyes as he spilled himself inside her collapsing beside her on the sand. Helen tangled her legs with his, wrapping an arm around his toned stomach breathing deeply.

She trusted him with her entire being, her soul even. James was more than a lover; he was the love of her life. She watched as his eyes closed against the glare of the sun. Somewhere along the way, she'd given him her entire heart; something she didn't believe was possible anymore. A vacation was just what she'd needed, of course James always knew best.

"Come along, darling. Let's go get a shower," Helen murmured, rising from the beach her slim body covered in sand.

James smiled as he got to his feet, taking her hand in his as he said, "How many times I've had you in a shower."

Helen laughed, her eyes twinkling as they made their way up the beach to the villa she now owned. Their bathing suits could wash away for all she cared; they wouldn't be needing them anymore.


End file.
